Billions of people are mobile communication devices owners/users. Users from all walks of life own mobile communication devices. Mobile communication devices are used for many different purposes including but not limited to voice communications, text messaging, Internet browsing, commerce such as banking, and social networking. The circumstances under which users of mobile communication device use their devices varies widely as well. Personalization of communication devices is therefore desirable.
Mobile communication devices include memory that can store contact information and communication addresses. When a call comes in, the device will typically announce the incoming communication signal by a ring or vibration. If a user wishes to know from whom a communication signal was received, the user must wake up a screen and/or dig through user interface menus in order to find this information. The source of the call is then typically visually displayed on the main display of the device, if such information is stored in the memory. Otherwise, if the caller is not recognized, the source's communication address can be displayed as provided by the cellular service provider. Accordingly, privacy in the receipt of a communication signal and in the determination of the source of the communication signal is not typically available to a user when the device is a state in which to receive communication signals.